Life With You
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This is a future fanfic where Joey and Pacey are married and just starting a new life together...They didn't know so many surprises would come their way. Purely Pacey and Joey! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Joey Potter and Pacey Witter would always have their differences, but one thing unified them and that was their love for each other...Throughout the beginning of high school they found ways to annoy one another and found reasons to fight about little things. However, towards the end of their high school years they found themselves becoming closer and eventually they shared their first kiss. It was a kiss that held hope and was very meaningful... It was a kiss that led to their future together as Joey Potter and Pacey Witter; they were soul mates who's love would last forever!!

It was a beautiful day in Cape Side and the sun danced across the creek. Joey Potter sat on the porch of her rather small house, she was reading a book as she sipped on her coffee. Once in a while she glanced up to look at the beautiful water in front of her, this caused a smile to spread across her face. Although Cape Side held a lot of memories that caused hard ache, it also held memories filled with joy and happiness; those memories all involved Pacey...Pacey Witter.

It would be hard for Joey to imagine life without Pacey. He was the one who brought joy and liveliness to her life. He was the one who made her get out of bed each day...and he was the one who brought a smile to her face every time she was in his presence. 'Yeah' Joey thought to herself, 'Life definitely would not be the same without him...it just wouldn't be the same!!'

Joey's thoughts were interrupted by Pacey's sudden appearance, "Hey, Joe!" he said as he walked over to her.

"Hey!" she responded, a smile spreading across her face. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, considering I was with you," he replied, slyly.

"Oh into the corny love lines these days, are we Pace?"

"What can I say," he said, kissing her playfully on the lips.

After a few minutes Joey pulled away, "So, I was thinking that maybe we got up a little to early and we could just get back in bed!" Joey said, playfully.

"Yeah, you know, it's only 12 o'clock," Pacey said, sarcastically as he got up and headed to the door of their little cottage. Joey got up and followed him close behind. As, she caught up to him Pacey turned around and grabbed her, picking her up, and carrying her into his arms.

As, Pacey made his way to their bedroom he couldn't resit but to say, "You know Joe, I think you've gained a few pounds..."

"No Pace, I think that you're just to weak!"

"Oh really!?" Pacey said, as he set Joey down.

"Yeah,"

"Well, you know I think I'll just go grab some breakfast and we can maybe do this later...or better yet I've got quite a few things to do today, so....."

"Ohhhhhhh, well what do you have to do Pace?"

"Well, you know............" he said, scratching his head.

"No, actually I don't" she responded.

"Okay, okay never mind I'll just put those things off for later," he said, picking joey back up.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," she said, as a smile spread across her face.

The two lovebirds, headed to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They really couldn't resist to show their affection for each other and that's what they did that morning....

**__**

Two Weeks Later....

"Pace, will you come here, for a minute?" Joey asked.

"Joe, there's a really important football game on and well....is it an emergency?" he asked, from the other room.

"Yeah Pace, it is!"

"Okay......Be right there," he said, getting up from the couch.

He headed to the kitchen to see Joey standing by the sink, a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, Joe......What's the emergency?"

"Come here!"

Pacey walked over to where Joey was standing..... "Well, Pace I just need for you to kiss me."

"Oh really, well, I don't know if I can, I mean since I'm so weak..."

"Come here Pace!" Joey said wrapping her arms around him, and planting a kiss right on his lips.

After a minute, she broke away and just stared into his eyes, "Now, let's go check out that football game...Maybe you can attempt to teach me a few things about football!"

"Well, I'll try!" he said, putting his arm around her and leading her to the family room, so they could watch the end of the football game.

**_A Few Days Later..._**

Joey sat on the toilet lid in the bathroom, head in her hands. She hadn't gotten her period in almost three weeks....and yeah she knew this was a problem, but she kept just putting it off...after all she wasn't regular all the time. 'Sit,' she thought to herself. 'I'm 25 and married to the love of my life, have a nice house, and a good job, but I don't know if I'm ready for a kid...if were ready for a kid?!'

"Joe, you okay in there?" Pacey asked as he sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah...Fine!" she said, getting up, and opening the door.

"I'm just going to run to the store....you want anything?"

"No thanks," Pacey replied.

"K, be back soon...Love you,"

"Love you too, Joe!"

Joey headed out the door and headed to the nearest pharmacy. Once there she grabbed a home pregnancy test, paid for it, and then headed home.

She snuck into the back door of the house and went into the back bathroom. She opened the box and followed the instructions.

After, a few minutes of waiting it was time to look. Well, these tests were only...........99.9 percent accurate......so you know it had a chance of being wrong.

Joey took a deep breath and looked at the results.... 'Ohmigod' she shrieked.

Joey Potter was...................pregnant..............

She took a few more deep breaths and then a smile spread across her face... She was pregnant... Her and Pacey were going to have a baby!

Excitement filled her body as she went to the bedroom to tell Pacey.

"Oh hey Joe, you're home!"

"Yeah," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Pace, you know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Yeah........I mean I love you just as much..........you know that!"

"Well, Pace I'm pregnant....with our child!!" she said, nervously..........


	2. True Love

****

A/N: Okay guys, here's the second chapter... I hope you like it!! By the way I'm not sure how long this story will last or if I'll even keep working on it, so tell me what you think by reviewing!! I'd also appreciate some ideas...Thanks a lot!

Sanddollar527

Recap**:** Joey and Pacey are married and in their mid twenties. They live in a small house in Cape Side, right on the creek. Joey has just found out that she is pregnant, so she decides to tell Pacey right away!

On with the story...

"Well, Pace I'm....pregnant." Joey said, nervously.

For a minute or so, Pacey just sat there trying to comprehend what Joey was saying. Then, he realized how Joey must be feeling...nervous and scared...especially since he hadn't said anything...so he decided to speak up. "Wow, Joe!" he said, as excitement overcame him.

"Yeah, I know... Pace are you happy about this. I mean do you think we're ready?"

Pacey took Joey's hands in his and kissed the tops of them before saying, "Joey, I've always pictured us having kids together I just didn't know when. And trust me, I know that we're ready......I love you, Joey!"

"Thanks, Pace. And I love you too!" she said, through tears.

Pacey laughed a little before saying, "Joe, you don't have to pull the emotional crap on me."

****

"Hey....." she said, angrily, as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and began hitting him with it, playfully.

Pacey took the pillow from Joey and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I'm just kidding, Babe...I like it when you get all emotional." he said, in his defense.

"Really?" she asked, curiously. "Cause, you know soon I'll be going through a series of mood swings."

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" he said, sarcastically, as he began to kiss Joey on the neck. She laughed a little before pulling away and saying, "Ya know, Pace when the baby's born we aren't going to have much alone time!"

"I know, Joe, so I was thinking we should enjoy the time we have alone together, while it lasts!" Pacey replied, slyly.

"Ya know, Pacey I think you're right," Joey said as she pushed him down on the bed and began kissing him passionately. Their light kisses grew into very deep and meaningful ones, as Pacey and Joey made love....

**__**

Two Weeks Later...

"Come on, Pace my appointment is in 45 minutes!" Joey said, referring to her doctor's appointment that was scheduled for today.

"Okay, Babe I'm coming....It's just that one of those great football games is on," Pacey yelled from the other room. Joey didn't want to be late to her first appointment so she went to the other room and grabbed Pacey by the arm, "Come on Pace. We have to go...NOW!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Pacey said, as he turned the TV off and got up from the couch. "Ya know, Joe if we have a boy it would be kind of cool if he played football." Pacey said, as he followed Joey out the front door.

Joey gave Pacey an angry look before saying, "Pace our kid is not going to play football...It's to dangerous of a sport!"

"Fine......But what about soccer or basketball?" he argued, as they got into the car.

Throughout the car ride there all Pacey did was mention various sports that he thought their child might like to play, so Joey was relieved when they finally reached the doctor's office.

"Pace, what if we have a girl?" Joey asked, as they entered the doctor's office and she went to sign in. "Well...." Pacey said, as he followed Joey to the front desk. "She can play basketball, soccer, or maybe volleyball?!" he said, excitedly.

Once Joey had signed in she took a seat in one of the chairs, as did Pacey. "How about if we have a girl, she can maybe take dance lessons or horse back riding lessons."

Pacey gave her a strange look before agreeing, "Okay, Joe I guess that's fair, as long as I can teach her a few things about sports!"

Joey smiled and said, "Sure, Pace...That sounds great!" Then she put her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the nurse finally called Joey back. Her and Pacey followed the nurse to a room in the back of the office. " The doctor will be with you in just a few minutes," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Joey replied, just before the nurse excited the room, leaving just her and Pacey to talk.

"So, how you feeling, Potter?" Pacey asked as he scooted closer to Joey and put his arm around her.

Joey laughed and then said, "Pace, you haven't called me that since high school."

"I know..."

"Well, Pace high school definitely had its moments."

"Yeah, like sailing on True Love with you," he said as he kissed Joey on the forehead.

"That was the best summer I've ever had, Pacey." Joey said, remembering the great experience that they shared, together.

"Joe, I still miss True Love..." Pacey said, sadly. He was like a little kid who had just lost his favorite toy, and wanted it back desperately.

"I know, Pace. I miss her too." she replied. There thoughts, however, were interrupted when the doctor entered the room... "Well, hello Joey. Oh and I'm guessing this is you're husband."

"Yes, this is Pacey." Joey said.

"Hi." Pacey replied, as he shook the doctor's hand.

" Well, today Joey we are going to do our first ultra sound. You won't be able to see much, though, due to the fact that you are in the early stages of the pregnancy."

"Okay," Joey said, as she laid down on the cushioned counter.

The doctor pulled all of the equipment up to where Joey was laying down and began rubbing a gel on Joey's stomach. Then he took a small device and began running it over Joey's stomach as well. "If you look closely enough you can see what looks like the smallest speck of life," the doctor said pointing, to the screen.

"Oh I see it." Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do too." Pacey replied, as he took Joey's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Now we won't be able to determine the sex of the baby until later in your pregnancy," the doctor informed them.

"Okay." Joey said. The doctor wiped Joey's stomach off and put all of the equipment aside. "The lady at the front desk will schedule your next appointment, but until then everything looks great," the doctor said, as he shook Pacey and Joey's hands.

"Thanks," they replied as the doctor, left the room. Joey and Pacey followed the doctor out and went to pay at the front desk and schedule their next appointment. After, everything was done Joey and Pacey left the doctor's office and headed home.

They got out of their car and went into their house, holding hands. "So, Pace, that went well."

"Yeah," he said, kissing Joey on the forehead and leading her to the couch, where Joey sat down on Pacey's lap, "You know what, Pacey, I was going to wait to give you this, but I think now is a good time," Joey said, as she got up pulling Pacey behind her. She grabbed a bandanna that would act as a blind fold and motioned Pacey outside.

Once on the porch she put the blind fold on Pacey and took his hand, leading him to her destined location. "Joe, might I ask where you are taking me and why?" Pacey asked, confused.

"It's a surprise, Pacey!"

"Ummmm....You know Joey, I'm not a huge fan of surprises. Do you recall my surprise birthday party with my parents a few years back?"

"Yes I do, Pace and it wasn't that bad!!"

"Uh huh," he said, dropping the subject.

After, they had been walking for a while Joey finally stopped right in front of the water. "Okay, Pace..." she said, as she began to take his blind fold off, "Open your eyes."

Pacey opened is eyes to find a rather small yet beautiful boat docked by the creek. On the side of the boat there was a plaque that read 'True Love' and just below that the letters P and J were engraved. Pacey looked at Joey, shockingly and then said, "Joe, what......." He was stopped by Joey's soft lips against his.

When she finally pulled away she simply said, "Pace don't worry about that and go check out your boat!"

He smiled at her and ran down to the dock to board True Love. Joey followed just behind, when she reached the boat she put her hand forward and asked, "Permission to come aboard?"

Pacey took her hand and replied, "Permission granted." With Pacey's help Joey climbed aboard the boat.

"Joey, this is amazing!" Pacey said, kissing her passionately.

"Pace, I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too, Joey...What do you say we go for a little ride?!" he asked, making his way over to the wheel.

"I'd love to," Joey said, following Pacey.

The two of them rode off into the sunset; Joey in Pacey's lap as he attempted to teach her how to manage the wheel.....Their love for each other would last forever just as their memories would never die... Joey and Pacey had something special that would never wear away...and that was the absolute truth!!

****


End file.
